Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version) Episode 2: The Soul Hunt Begins
The Soul Hunt Begins is the second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version). Plot The episode starts with a view of KaibaCorp. Moving inside we can see a cloaked figure moving towards a door. Meanwhile Seto Kaiba is on a computer doing some work when the door is smashed by a green flash. The cloaked figure stares at him. Seto asks him to identify himself. The cloaked figure takes off his hood and tells him his name is Alister and that he's here to make him pay for what his father have done with Alister's brother. Seto is confused so Alister explains that during the war he was hiding with his brother and that a KaibaCorp tank fired a shot. Alister managed to survive, but his brother was never found again. Seto is sorry for Alister's loss but the latter wants revenge and challenges Seto to a duel. The duel ends in a draw and so Alister disappears telling him that they will meet again. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba VS Alister 'Turn 1: Seto' Seto Summons X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode. 'Turn 2: Alister' Alister Summons Science Soldier (800/800) in Defense Mode and Sets a card. 'Turn 3: Seto' Seto Summons Y-Dragon Head (15000/1600) in Attack Mode. Seto attacks Science Soldier with Y-Dragon Head. Seto then declares a direct attack with X-Head Cannon but Alister activates Toy Robot Box, discarding one card and Special Summoning three Robot Tokens (0/0) in Defense Mode. One of them is destroyed by the attack of X-Head Cannon. 'Turn 4: Alister' Alister activates The Seal of Orichalcos and Summons Kinetic Soldier (1350/1800 -> 1850/1800). Kinetic Soldier attacks Y-Dragon Head (LP Seto 4000 -> 3950). 'Turn 5: Seto' Seto activates Monster Reborn on Y-Dragon Head and Normal Summons Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) and fuses his three monsters to Summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2100). Seto discards three cards from his hand to destroy all monsters on Alister's side of the field. XYZ-Dragon Cannon attacks directly (LP Alister 4000 -> 1200). 'Turn 6: Alister' Alister Summons Cyber Soldier of Darkworld (1400/1200 -> 1900/1200) and activates Junk Dealer, Special Summoning Kinetic Soldier (1350/1800 -> 1175/1800) and Science Soldier (800/800 -> 900/800) halving their ATK. Alister activates Sky Union, Tributing his three monsters to Special Summon Air Fortress Ziggurat from his Deck (2500/800 -> 3000/800). Ziggurat attacks XYZ-Dragon Cannon (LP Seto 3950 -> 3750). During the End Phase Ziggurat's effect Special Summons one Robot Token (0/0 -> 500/0) in Defense Mode. 'Turn 7: Seto' Seto activates Card of Demise, drawing until he holds five cards. In five turns Seto must discard his entire hand. Seto activates Polymerization fusing his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800). Since Ziggurat can't be selected as an attack target because there's a Robot Token on the field, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon destroys the Robot Token. Seto Sets a card. 'Turn 8: Alister' Alister activates Pot of Greed to draw two cards. He then activates Limiter Removal to double Ziggurat's ATK (3000/800 -> 6000/800). He than activates Nitro Unit and equips it to Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. When Ultimate Dragon will be destroyed by battle Seto will take damage equal to its ATK. Ziggurat attacks Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon but Seto activates Ring of Destruction, destroying Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and inflicting Damage to both players equal to Ultimate Dragon's ATK (LP Seto 3750 -> 0/LP Alister 1200-> 0). The Duel ends in a Draw. Category:Chapters